¿Y ahora, qué?
by Marinuqui
Summary: "¿Y ahora, qué?"


**Título:** _¿Y ahora qué?  
_

**Género:** _Romance/Drama_.

**Pareja:** _Alec/Jace. _

**Advertencia:** _Slash_.

**Palabras:** _1103._

**Disclaimer:** _Cazadores de Sombras y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen._ _Este fic participa en el **reto "Crossover"** del foro **Del Yaoi & el Slash**.__  
_

**Rating:** _+K._

* * *

Se quedó en silencio, sin poder decir ni comentar nada en absoluto.

Sus ojos se centraron en el campo de Quidditch. Siempre le había gustado observar como su mejor amigo jugaba como buscador; y por supuesto, como siempre vencía ante los demás. Incluso en los entrenamientos tenía que mostrar su lado más coqueto. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, consiguiendo que su corazón volviese a latir con cierta fuerza.

A veces se cuestionaba el cómo se había llegado a enamorar de él, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Siempre le había llamado la atención su cabello dorado y sus ojos de una tonalidad similar. ¿Cómo no llamarte él la atención? Era algo que todo el mundo podía llegar a comprender.

Pero encontrarse con el hecho de que se había enamorado de él poco a poco, era algo que le sacaba de quicio por completo. Sabía que era uno de esos amores imposibles, por lo que estaba resignado a no saber nada de él. Y por supuesto, a aprender que tenía que acomodarse en esa vida tan dura y difícil. Pero cuando siempre se encontraba con su mirada, no podía evitar sonreír después de todo.

Le saludó con la mano, siguiendo con su actividad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no había sido el saludo para él. Ella se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole tímidamente mientras procuraba no parecer muy pesada al moreno. Pero este no se sentía bien si ella estaba a su lado.

Con ese cabello rojizo que caí por su espalda. La casa Gryffindor nunca le había gustado, y menos cuando estos procuraban dejar mal a los Slytherin. Pero cuando Jace le sonreía de ese modo, lograba calmarse. Estaba acostumbrado a verle coqueteando con su hermana, aunque en el fondo sabía que entre ellos no podía surgir nada más allá de una mera y simple amistad.

Y sin embargo, todo aquello era completamente nuevo.

Nunca había visto a Jace tan interesado en una chica como lo estaba en ella; y eso era algo que le dejaba completamente desorientado, y sin saber cómo comportarse o actuar. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Quedarse en silencio, en un rincón de la zona? Él estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, este no le correspondía… ¿Y qué debía hacer?

― ¿Siempre ha jugado así de bien?

Detestó su tono de voz. Esa voz perfilada que, seguramente, le había conquistado. Si le gustasen las chicas, estaba seguro que también habría caído entre sus garras. Y si pudiese, haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que ella se alejase de su lado. Que no volviese a tocar a su mejor amigo. A ese rubio de ojos dorados. A ese de sonrisa arrogante.

Pero solo se vio capaz de permanecer en silencio, enfocando sus pupilas en las volteretas que el rubio hacía con la escoba en medio del suelo. Hizo un mohín con su boca, mordiéndose el labio para después suspirar, derrotado.

―Ha entrenado mucho para conseguir hacer todo eso―susurró, intentando sonar lo más amistoso posible, aunque no funcionó. Fue su voz tan afilada que hubiese conseguido herir de muerte a cualquiera con sus palabras―, pero sí, siempre ha jugado así de bien.

― ¿Y tú no juegas?

―No me gusta el Quidditch, aunque no se me da mal―respondió, bufando.

― ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta?

― ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ―Bufó, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Clary permaneció en silencio, consiguiendo que el moreno la mirase con curiosidad. Era una leona con todas las letras, y esperaba que saliese de allí con velocidad. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario…Permanecía en silencio, analizando el rostro del muchacho. O eso creía él, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

―A veces me pregunto por qué te caigo tan mal, Alec.

El aludido apartó la mirada, sin atreverse a dar una respuesta concisa y concreta. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué a los dos les gustaba la misma persona? Eso era algo impensable, aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento. Muy ligero, pero remordimiento al fin y al cabo. Sabía que para Jace esa chica era especial y única; y también era consciente de que la muchacha no se alejaría del rubio aunque el moreno se dedicase a hacerle la vida imposible.

Y ese era su calvario, su dolor, y ante todo, su duda. Era algo que le desconcertaba por completo. Podía ser malévolo y conseguir que ella se marchase, pero algo se lo impedía. Quizás la fuerza que ella mostraba. O puede que el sentimiento que mostraba hacia su mejor amigo. Ese brillo en sus ojos, indicando que ella estaba sintiendo algo más profundo. Y por mucho que lo intentase, el brillo de sus ojos no parecía sobreponerse sobre los del muchacho, que esbozó una ligera sonrisa finalmente.

―Hay misterios de la vida que uno, lamentablemente, nunca sabrá―replicó con soberbia, levantándose del banco―. Dile a Jace que le veré más tarde.

―Alec―le llamó con cuidado, como si este le fuese a morder ante el hecho que hubiese pronunciado su nombre; y quizás lo hubiese hecho, pero eso nunca se sabría―. Quiero a Jace, de verdad―dejó escapar, fijando su mirada en el moreno, que permanecía en silencio―. Sé que eres su mejor amigo, pero…

―Tú no sabes nada―replicó con ferocidad. Rodó sus ojos, girándose de nuevo.

―Quizás no sé nada, pero creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos…

Él ni siquiera respondió nada. Se encaminó hacia fuera del estadio. Y le dolió. Le dolió descubrir que él no poseía el mismo brillo de ojos que los de la chica de ojos verdes, que permaneció en su sitio, mirándole marchar a lo lejos.

El joven Lightwood se quedó pensando sobre aquello que tanto le desconcertaba. Siempre había creído que estaba enamorado de Jace. Podía casi jurarlo, que cualquiera le hubiese creído; porque él también lo creía así. Pero descubrir alguien que no paraba de mirarlo, de admirarlo en secreto, en sonreír por cada acción del rubio y, que de verdad, y ciertamente, le quería, rompía todos los esquemas de Alec.

"¿Y ahora, qué?"

Una pregunta que rondaba en la mente del moreno, percatándose de la mirada de uno de los alumnos de séptimo curso, que le observaba con cierta curiosidad. Era uno de los jóvenes más misteriosos y llamativos del todo instituto. Tragó saliva, evitando su mirada, para al final, acabar suspirando. Tembló por dentro.

Clary enamorada de Jace. Jace enamorado de Clary.

¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba?

Porque ni siquiera podía asumirse como el enamorado no correspondido de Jace. Ya no.

Un papel que en el fondo, nunca había sabido interpretar de manera adecuada.

¿Y ahora, qué?

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Quería aclarar que esto es como una especie de referencia a la situación del primer libro entre Clary y Alec, sintiendo este último desagrado porque creía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero plasmados en este Crossover. Aclarar que no es una pareja, pero se refiere a los sentimientos de Alec, que es gay, mientras que Jace no lo es. Solamente aclararlo. Un saludo ^^_


End file.
